The invention relates to a display unit, particularly for a vehicle, having a dial plate and having a display arranged in a region of the dial plate.
Such display units are frequently used in modern motor vehicles and are therefore known. The dial plate of the pointer-type instrument is a plate having a cutout with the display arranged behind it. In this instance, the display is designed as an LCD and is inserted in a cutout in an optical waveguide arranged behind the dial plate. As a result of this design, the display is illuminated uniformly.
A disadvantage of the known display unit is the presence of a gap between the transparent region and the display. As a result of this, reflections may occur between the display and the transparent region, and these reflections greatly reduce the legibility of the display. In addition, in the known display unit, extraneous light influences can cause shadows on the display, which likewise impairs the legibility of the display. Furthermore, the presentation plane of the display is different than the dial plate plane, which has a scale and/or display symbols; viewed from the direction of an observer, the display is arranged behind the dial plate plane. This has an additional negative effect on the legibility of the display unit.
The invention is based on the problem of designing a display unit of the type mentioned above in such a way that it ensures that the display and the dial plate are easy to read.